drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
CotS WS System
Our rank system is a system of its own, however there is options in it to earn ws towards rank as well, so in the cases where posible to not make it overly extremly hard for those who want high rank and ws, you may combine a ws and rank req in one RP where logical to do so, as long as all the aspects of both reqs are fullfilled by the RP Limits (darkfriends and myrdraal can earn up to 5 on their bio, trollocs up to 6): Darkfriends Max 18 (4 slots for ws 18 regardless of path) Dreadlords Max 10 Trollocs Max 16 *Trolloc Warrior - up to 6 *Claw Commander - up to 8 *Fist Commander - up to 10 *Shaman / Berserker - up to 11 *Horde Leader - up to 12 *Warlord (12 slots) - up to 14 *Overlord (3 slots) - up to 16 Myrdraal Max 15 *Fadeling - ws 5 or more *Myrddraal of the 3rd Circle/Task Master - ws 9 or more *Myrddraal of the 2nd Circle/Shadow Walker - ws 12 or more *Myrddraal of the 1st Circle/Shadow Knight - ws 15 Post Req Amateur : min 3 post from the char earning it, min 2 pharagraphs (around 300 words), minimum 2 years of training for humans Soldier : min 5 posts from the char earning it, min 2 pharagraphs (around 300 words), minimum age of 18 for humans Elite : min 5 posts from the char earning it, min 500 word posts, minimum age of 21 for humans Master : min 5 posts from char earning it, around 1000 word posts, minimum age of 25 for humans (note that you can use the double amount of posts and half the word count, so two posts of half word count will be seen as one regular post) WS 1-5 Amateur level *weapon 1. noted ws, 2. 2 points behind, 3. 4 points behind so if your ws is 10 then you have ws 8 for secondary and 6 for tird weapon choise. *Inform the staff of which 3 weapons you intend to train in, you may choose at this point to only pick one and add more later please let us know if you do pick more who are your main, second and tird weapon. *If you intend to use a philosopy this is the ws range you can get credit for learning it *1 RP per WS, which should include some usage of or training with your weapon(s) of choise, but otherwise free of choise theme wise. WS 6-10 Soldier level *weapon 1. noted ws, 2. 2 points behind, 3. 3 points behind * 2 RP per WS - 1 reflection RP - 1 I still got a long way to go RP (ie a rp where your skills fall short of the situation, and how you deal with this) - 1 survival type RP, this can be survival in any type of situation you migth be tossed into, city, jail, forest, you got hurt, your mission failed and you need to go into hiding...etc you can choose between taking it as a class, or an actual situation you had to survive through - 7 rp's which should include some usage of or training with your weapon(s) of choise, but otherwise free of choise theme wise. * If you intend to use a figthing style, this is the level you can start training in that * training of others in the level bellow will count, only avaliable for 1 rp per ws WS 11-15 Elite Level (asumed to know the sword forms) *weapon 1. noted ws, 2. 1 points behind, 3. 2 points behind, All others 3 points behind *3 RPs per WS - 2 free choise/come up with your own (need aproval of staff) - 1 mandatory (themes given, you plan it) -- Proving yourself -- Taking charge -- Serving my Master (interact with someone of higher level then you, get an order and cary it out w/wo success) -- Temptation and/or betrayel w/wo consequenses -- My mind is a weapon to (a situation where your figthing skills can not get you out of the situation) * all RPs need to involve training or usage of weapon, philosphy or figthing style. * training of others in the levels bellow will count, only avaliable for 1 rp per ws Blademaster * must have a sword as a weapon * weaponscore for the sword must be minimum 15 * must either 1. prove yourself worthy for a jury of 3 blademasters, and get their unanimous vote for earning the rank or 2. kill another blademaster, this will take special staff aproval both as way of earning the rank, and of the RP plan. WS 16-18 Master level *staff aproval * 4 RPs per WS (all preaproved by staff) *training of others will be aproven for 1 tread per ws in general and 1 tread per ws for the elite level * do not need to be a blade master Category:Congress of the Shadow Category:All